The Only Friend
by Dimiel
Summary: (AU) What if Hachiman had a (male) "friend" on his side during middle school? What would happen to all the upcoming events with this "friend" involvement? What changes can be made? This is my very, very first OreGairu fanfic. Give it a try, it might be interesting. I'll take any criticisms to improve myself. Heads up; there is an OC here who would become the MC along with Hachiman.
1. Prologue

**Set during Hachiman's middle school years, what if, before he confessed to Kaori, he was bullied and beaten up harshly? What if someone was there to save him and protect him? What if he has this one and only person whom he trusts other than his family? What if Hachiman has a close companion, a "friend"?**

**What if…he already had found that something genuine in his middle school?**

**Without further ado, let's begin the prologue!**

**(Fair warning, I'll try my very best to make this OC of mine very likable and diverse enough for you guys to enjoy. Oh, and the OC was supposed to be a protagonist in my novel which I didn't finish yet. So, whatever. Hachiman may also seemed OoC here, like really. This _is_ before he became the Monster of Logic, before high school and before the confession.)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**"Red-Head"  
**

* * *

It was just like another day at school, students all went back home, some stayed for club activities, some went out while holding hands, some hangs out with their friends and some does thing only a delinquent does.

Hachiman was brought back to the back of the school by a group of nasty and defective-looking guys. They had irritation looks on their faces for some reason. Hachiman looked around for any opening, but the guys were cornering him, blocking all possible escape routes. He could only stare at them with confused and frightened expression on his face.

"Na, Hikigaya." The leader said, stepping up with eyes looking down at Hachiman as if he was just a trash meant to be thrown away and not recycle. "Do you know why you're here?"

Hachiman gulped, a visible lump went down into his throat. "I-I...don't?"

The leader let out a small chuckle, looking at his buddies as they smiled back in response. "Well, you know Orimoto Kaori right?" Hachiman blinked and then nodded, the leader started to smirk and crack his knuckles. "You see, Orimoto-chan had been talking to a particular someone whom...she wasn't supposed to be with. I guess you know who that is now, don't you?"

Of course, it had to be him. If it wasn't, then why did they brought him back at the back of the school where no one can visibly see around? Hachiman had been through so much bullying enough to know where this'll be going. They'll warn him, threatening him to stay away from a certain person before dropping him down. Really, what a curse to bear with and all of that was because of his eyes. Something he couldn't control and yet, these guys, these riajuus would still judge him for it.

What judgmental people.

"So, what **I want** here is for you to not get close to Orimoto-chan, **ever**." He said, smiling. "That's all I ask. Can you do that?"

Hachiman didn't know why, but he said something he shouldn't have or something his instinct won't let; "I d-don't know about that..."

Once the sharp pain went through his abdomen, it was when he knew his fate was sealed.

Maybe he was meant to be alone, forever...

Hachiman bent his body downwards as the leader pulled his fist back. Hachiman landed on his knees, coughing and gasping for air. He wasn't an athlete, he was just a simple kid whose hobby is to read light novels and play some visual ones. In fact, in terms of physical capabilities, he was average at best. The one he went up against is someone who is in the basketball team, someone who is far above average. Hachiman knew he couldn't escape this, not when the leader is "kind" enough to give him one last chance before they beat him up.

"I asked you, Hikigaya. You're supposed to answer me back properly." The leader said, a visible anger plastered on his face. "I kindly ask you. And yet, you seemed to not want to do what I asked." Hachiman looked up and the leader crossed his arms. "Why is that?"

Orimoto Kaori was a really nice girl. She was a bright, cheerful and incredibly beautiful girl whom even took her time to talk to him. She even gave him her number! She definitely likes Hachiman, and he won't let some douche intercept that. But what can he do? He couldn't possibly fight these guys back, they're too many and too strong! But he wouldn't give in! Not until he confess his feelings. A blush crept onto Hachiman's cheeks at the thought of Kaori smiling at him, telling him to do his very best. That thought, that picture in his mind gave him a bit of energy as he tried to slowly stand up. He plan to tackle the leader, at least do something to resist for **once**. However, before he could do that, fate has another plan…

The leader immediately saw this and widened his eyes in shock. "You...don't tell me you like Orimoto-chan?" Hachiman blushed even more and the leader laughed out loud, followed by his lackeys. "Hahahaha! You really like her!? For real!? Hahahahahaha! That's just hilarious!" The leader continued to laugh even louder, embarrassing Hachiman more before he kicked Hachiman on the sides. "You seriously think you have a chance with her? A goddess like her?" The laughter stopped and the leader glared at Hachiman, he pushes his back on the wall. "Don't joke with me. You're really delusional, Hikigaya. Why do you even continue to **exist**?"

That last line really hurt him. What do he even continue to exist? That was one way to really strike his fragile heart.

The leader and his lackeys walked forward, now deciding what they should do. "I've decided. Maybe pain will make you understand." He lifted Hachiman up by his collar, pushing him against the wall with a fist cocked back, readying to drive in. "What a delusional frog."

The leader sent in his first assault to the face, Hachiman closed his eyes as the pain erupted from the bridge of his nose. He can feel blood flow in the nostrils when the fist landed. The leader throw Hachiman to the ground as he signaled his lackeys to just kick him down. Hachiman just hugged his knees to shield himself up as the started to stomp, kick and beat him up. The pain came from all of the direction and it was really painful. Hachiman tried to tank all the assaults sent by these guys but with his average body, it was unbearable.

He was beginning to feel his spirit left his body. His eyes began to water as he started to pray in his mind.

'Someone...please. Someone, Orimoto-chan…please, save me…' He thought and prayed really hard with full hope. 'Anyone...I don't care who it is! Please, save me...'

However, there will be no one that can help him, no one. Even if he did yell for help, who would even help out a loser of a loner like him? They would instead ignore him, he knew that very well. But he just really hoped for someone. Anyone will do, just one person to help him out. The leader took out a cigarette and smoke, looking like a full-fledged delinquent. He just laughs while seeing a pathetic loser getting beat up. He was enjoying this sight until a voice resonated through the unpopulated place they were in.

"Oi." Someone called.

"Hah!?" The leader said, irritated that someone would stood up for this loser. "Who the hell are you supposed-" The leader widened his eyes and a bead of sweat rolled onto his cheeks. "To be...?" When he turned around and saw a lone guy, standing there with intimidating aura around him, he instantly became nervous.

The guy who called had red hair, a blood-stained hair with black eyes full of starless night. He seemed really serious and had a death glare that shook the leader's spines once he stared upon them. He was just there, standing with a shoulder sling bag on his right. Although his posture seemed calm, his face was not.

The red-head clearly seemed pissed.

"Nakamura Sado, a basketball team player right?" The red-head said, tilting his head to the side. "It seems your reputation as the "Demon of Kaihin Sougou", as what the chuuni calls you, exceeds what those people say." The lackeys behind the leader stopped beating Hachiman and walked at him, readying to do any bids the leader gave. "But beating one guy with a few numbers make you look like a...pussy." He said and smirked. "And cigarettes don't make you look cool or look like a bad boy. It just makes you look like a person who wants to die slowly."

Hachiman opened his eyes to see someone, finally, **someone** stood up for him. He saw the guy who stood up for him, a red-haired boy who seemed a bit older than him. For some reason, Hachiman felt this red-head has something much, much, much more to him than he seemed to.

"S-Shut up! Who the hell even are you!?" The leader yelled, gritting his teeth as the pressure this red-head gave.

"I have no reason to tell you my name." The red-head replied, the leader had popped up veins on his forehead. "Now, you guys have two options;" He started. "One, walk away and I'm willing to forget this happened. Two...you'll get your ass handed to me and trust me, you won't like that."

"Screw you, hero-wannabe! Let's kick this bastard's ass!" The leader yelled and immediately, he signaled all of his lackeys to go in for another assault.

However, the red-head was by no means, a normal person. A smile appeared on his face, but it was no normal smile.

It was a smile of rage.

Hachiman concluded that perhaps, this person might have an anger management problem...

* * *

**_A few moments later,_**

Hachiman watched with eyes widened in shock and horror as the red-head whom seemingly stood up for him retaliate against the guys who beat him up. The red-head was brutal, he didn't hold back and started beat them up one by one into a bloody pulp. The red-head kept punching this one guy's face over and over again until the guy flow blood out of his mouth and nose like a fountain. It was something inhumane of him to do, no mercy or no guilt at all. After he had beaten all the guys up, the leader was the last.

The leader only had bruises and bumps on his face, nothing too major. But that was because the red-head save the best for the last. He walked up the leader as the leader slowly stepped back, his face had horror and frightened written all over his face. Suddenly, the red-head swept his legs, the leader fell down to the ground before the red-head immediately stomp on his face, specifically on the bridge of the nose. Blood dripped from his nose but that wasn't enough. He lifted the guy up by his collar and throw him against the wall. Once he did that, the leader slid his back on the wall slowly as the red-head waited for a perfect moment to strike. Once the target was in the eyesight, the red-head kneed the leader on the bridge of the nose, his head bump onto the wall really hard and effectively causing the leader to let out more blood out of his nose and passed out.

The red-head was finished. He stood there, unscathed and seemed no fatigue at all. He then turned around and faced Hachiman, causing the poor guy to flinch. He stared at him, but unlike earlier, this stare was harmless. He didn't seemed like he wanted to hurt Hachiman or do anything to him at all.

He turned his back on Hachiman, letting out a tired sigh. "Don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this to save you or anything. I'm just letting out my frustration out on these guys." He slightly turn his face on his right side, rolling his eyes at Hachiman. "Remember that."

He then started to walk away as if nothing major had happened before.

"W-Wait!" Hachiman called out, holding out his hand to reach this red-head as he stopped his tracks without turning around. "What's your name?"

"...Saitou Shinku." He replied and then started walk away slowly. "If you do feel indebted to me, feel free to tell me who does the same thing as these guys to you. I'll make sure they receive quite the punishment..." His figure disappeared as he turned left to the corner.

Hachiman started to sweat, shocked to find that what this person said was really serious.

'This person, this red-haired guy...' He gulped. '...is definitely a monster.'

Little did Hachiman know, one day, he'll became a monster himself.

* * *

**Name: Saitou Shinku**

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: 10th October 1999**

**Occupation: Middle School Student**

**Family Members: Hasegawa Shizuku (mother), Saitou Akai (deceased father), Saitou Kimito (brother),  
Hasegawa Kazuma (step father, divorced), Hasegawa Mirai (step sister, used to)**

**Address: - (not given for personal reasons)**

**Contacts Number: - (not given for personal reasons)**

**Email: SaitouAffairs(alias) **

**Problems: **

**Saitou Shinku has short temper. He had brutally beaten up defective students of Kaihin Sougou Middle School. Including today's students, about 23 were sent to hospital and 1 is in a coma state. He repeated class two times, first in his first year and second in his second year due to problem on hand. Although, today's incident, a student goes to the name of Hikigaya Hachiman had confess Shinku was actually defending him when the students beat said student.**

**Punishment: **

**A month of suspension.**

* * *

**Saitou Akai died of cancer in 2001, fifth of May. The mother, Hasegawa Shizuku married to Hasegawa Kazuma in 2007 and divorced in 2010, caught cheating and having an affair with multiple women. Shortly, a few days later, Shizuku was hospitalized and is in coma due to an incident involving car accident. During said year is when Shinku became extremely violent and cold to his schoolmates and teachers. In his middle school year, during his freshmen year, he had sent 14 students to hospital with one in coma state. He had repeated in his freshmen year as a punishment instead of expulsion. In his second year, about four students sent to hospital which in turn, have him repeated once again. Today, five students were sent to hospital but he was suspended for a month because he was helping out a student who got bullied.**

**Saitou Kimito, a brother to Shinku, is currently overseas working. Hasegawa Kazu and Hasegawa Mirai whereabouts is unknown.**

**Saitou Shinku's capability with Adopt System is 98%**

* * *

"I see..." A man smiled to his assistant. "So, he's really capable of taking care of a child?"

"Yes, sir." The assistant said. "It seems there are still a small bits of information had been removed."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"After school hours, he visited St. Azuki Orphanage, specifically to visit a child whom he called "Kibou"." The assistant replied, checking more through the information. "And the child appears to have a same DNA as Hasegawa Mirai and we found that Kibou is actually Mirai's child. She gave birth outside of marriage with Tamamura Janken."

"Well, that's quite the information. And? What do you think he'll do?"

"Sir, I think he would adopt said child to be his own."

"Perfect then!"

* * *

**_A few days later,_**

Hachiman looked around, seeing no people around his usual spot. He shrugged and took out his lunch box until an aroma of food went into his nostrils. It surely wasn't his, since his lunch was far different than this smell. He looked around once more, standing up, he was surprised to find that on the other side of the bench, there was a person who was also eating and enjoying his lunch. Hachiman's eyes widened once he saw the same red hair he had seen the day after the incident where his parent were called because of the bully.

The red-head then notices him, gulped all the found down to his throat and gave a two-fingered salute, "Yo."

* * *

**End of the Prologue:**

**"Red-Head"**

* * *

**So…yeah. I know, it's not that good. **

**My OC is nothing special. **

**Just a red-head who has temper problems and family problems that made him go full on Yakuza. But, well. I will and I will try to make him likable at the very least. He's someone whom I passionately wrote about. And no, he's no gary stu character. He's not smart and not even that kind to begin with. The only thing he can take pride of is his physical capabilities...and his perfect Engrish. **

**Also, no. **

**Not a self-insert.**

**I was thinking of a novel to write and the idea of a short-tempered delinquent taking care of a child came into my head. I thought it would be great. I also wanted to make it more dramatic so I add some family problem stuff that does actually (kinda) happens in real life. You know, with the abandoning child of a sister/brother and the younger brother/sister adopted said child and all. **

**You guys know about the declining birth rate in Japan, now don't you? I thought I would make the exact same opposite of that and just add some realistic things into it, like abandoning child, child outside of marriage and more. You know...stuff I probably shouldn't know when I was just 12. I don't really know how delinquent works in Japan so I just cramp some shit I know in my country into it. Apologies if it does not make sense. **

**This is an experimental story so don't expect too much from it.**

**I'll probably rewrite it back.**

**When I was writing this Hachiman, I was like, "Who the fudge is this guy!?" I mean, Hachiman doesn't seemed like himself here. That's because this is his naive and his middle school self. I feel like I was writing some normie wearing Hachiman's skin so I kinda hate it. Maybe, I just have to skip all their bonding times and just get on with his confession towards Orimoto Kaori. That way, we can get out Hachiman back!**

**Well, that is if my WiFI works again. **

**But damn, did it went down!**

**Anyways, I'm a newbie at writing OreGairu fanfictions, I was kinda scared to make one because of the mass and how beautifully written most of the fanfics here. But, I mustered all of my courage and here we are! I...really hope you guys like it. I really do.**

**As always, any form of criticisms is acceptable. **

**For now, I make it "complete" as to not get your hopes up. ****Well, with that being said, see ya guys around when my WiFi's up once again. **


	2. Chapter 1

**No, no fucking yaoi shit here. **

**If you're into that, get out of here, NOW.**

**Go hang out with Ebina or someone else and NOT be here. I have enough BS to deal about those things with my female friends. I'm straight like a flat earth theories and NOTHING can change that. This is a friendship kind of story, a story of comradery. Don't confuse my character for some pretty, angsty, cringe-worthy bishounen or a dark, bad boy, undeniably handsome and smart ikemen (Yeah, I know. Ikemen meant handsome guy or something but you get my point).**

**So, I spare you guys by skipping all the bonding stuff and improving relationship so you don't get any sense of "chemistry" with these two or misunderstanding, if the word is suffice enough. Yeah, I know. Quite the introduction coming from me. Alright, alright! Let's just get the story going!**

**"_This is pronounced in English_"**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"The Nice Girl's Impact"**

* * *

**_More than one year later,_**

It has been more than a year after that happened. Hachiman's bullying had been toned down to only verbal and not getting himself beaten up all the time. After witnessing a one-sided beat down, Hachiman and his parents were called along with the ones who beat him up and the red-head. Fortunately, Hachiman explained the situation to the principal about what had happened. The principal believe him, but the guys denied it, saying Hachiman was the one who started it first. That was where the red-head came in with a recorder along with his camera. He showed footage of them beating Hachiman up and threatened him. He had both the recorder for backup in case the guys do something really stupid.

In the end, Hachiman walked away with no punishment and the guys along with the red-head received theirs.

The guys were suspended for three months and the red-head for a month.

And the red-head's name is Saitou Shinku, as he had told Hachiman.

Through the months, Hachiman had tried to talk with the red-head, finding it quite challenging since, like him, he was a loner. More than that, he was actually someone who was feared amongst the students in Kaihin Sougou Middle School. Not known by his actual name, he was known as "Blood Devil", a "chuuni title" as he always said with rolling eyes. He never really liked exaggerating nicknames and preferred to call by his actual name.

Hachiman would greet Shinku every morning, earning a short glance a few months before evolving into a reply, formal one. Hachiman, even though he was not really good at conversing, he still tried to make a proper conversation with the red-head. Mostly, during the breaks because Shinku's eating spot is exactly near Hachiman's. It was hard, really hard. The red-head was not easy to talk with much less befriend. But lo and behold, in their second year, Shinku became Hachiman's only "friend". Someone who was willing to hang out with him without any ulterior motive or being forced to.

They were both shocked to find that they both have many things in common. From being isolated due to their looks and their personality. Fate is such an asshole, but sometimes, it can be a bit kind. However, Shinku noticed something from Hachiman that was the exact opposite; his naivety.

Currently, both of them were residing in their spot, quiet and no people around. It was at a bench near the tennis court. They were enjoying their lunch quietly, the comfortable silence was accompanied by the gentle wind brushing through them. It was quite nice actually, no clatter or chatter from riajuus (which they were able to make sound almost like a bustling market) and just the sound of nature. Rattling trees, wind's whistles, birds' chirps, anything. Anything that is caused by nature and nature alone.

While eating, Hachiman had something on his mind. Something he wanted to let on at Shinku. He was a trustworthy guy, he isn't some kind of childish teenagers that just spills secrets all over the place. Plus, he's mature since he's two years older than him. He had personal reasons why he repeated his whole year for two times. It was then, Hachiman decided to tell Shinku what he had planned after school. This plan might be able to blow Shinku away in shock and awe.

And it did, but not in a good way.

"Hey." Hachiman called, his dead fish-eye rolled over to the side as Shinku gulped down his food.

"Yes?" Shinku replied and took a juice box, proceeding to drink it.

"What do you think about Orimoto-chan?"

At that, Shinku blinked and drink all the juice, "_Her_? What do I think about _her_?" He looked displeased at the mention of the girl but he lifts up to the sky and thought about it. "Let's see…just a girl who is popular among both boys and girls." He shrugged, not caring for Kaori. "That's all I guess." He then continue to eat his lunch.

"I'm going to confess to her after school…"

Shinku immediately choked on his food at hearing the ridiculous sentence came out of Hachiman's mouth. The food was stuck on his throat and he quickly another juice box and drink. The juice brought all the food down and he coughs for a bit.

He sighed in relieve before facing towards Hachiman with a disbelieve expression on his face. "I'm sorry, what?" Shinku put his pinky in his ear, rolling it to clear any earwax that may block his hearing. "Can you please repeat that?"

"I said I'm going to confess to Orimoto after school ends." Hachiman said without using the usual honorifics for the girl in question, facing Shinku who had his eyes widened while he seemed serious. "I said I'm going to co-"

"Okay, okay." Shinku urged Hachiman to stop. "I heard you." The red-head heave another sigh. "Um…it's all "good" and "fine", but can I ask why?"

"Well, she's really nice to me. Like, really nice." Hachiman said, smiling with a blush. "I think she likes me."

Shinku only blinked a few times and gulped. "Uh…Hikigaya, I don't think that's a good idea." He shook his head. "She's just being nice, you know? That's all to it."

"Yeah, but nice to me of all people!" Hachiman said, adamant about his plan. "I mean, why would she?"

"She's being nice to _you_ and _everyone_, Hikigaya. There's no special meaning to it."

"No, she really likes me!"

"Goddamnit, Hachiman, listen to me." Shinku stared at Hachiman straight in the eyes. "She does not like you, at least not in that way. She's being nice to you out of sympathy. She's just nice. That's what she is, Hachiman. A nice girl."

Hachiman kept quiet for a few seconds before coming up with a reply; "….are you, perhaps, jealous?"

"Hah…?" He was taken back by the reply as he blinked in shock, the gears in his mind stopped working for a moment. "Wait, what? Jealous? Me? For you confessing her? Hell no!" He frowned, "Hikigaya, you better heed my warning. You don't want to make your life more har-"

Suddenly, the bell rang, cutting off Shinku's words indicating that lunch time had ended. Hachiman started to pack up his lunch, already finished up. Seeing as he hadn't finished yet, Shinku quickly ate up his lunch and started to also pack it up. While doing so, Kaori can be seen with her friends walking back from lunch. She saw them both and waved with a sweet smile that melts Hachiman's heart. She also smiled at the red-head but Shinku just turns his face away with hints of irritation on his face. He doesn't really like her.

Hachiman walked away, leaving Shinku. "O-Oi!" He called and Hachiman turned around, confused. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." Hachiman said while waving his hands and immediately walked away without sparing any time for Shinku to say anything back.

The red-head could only clenched his fists tightly as his only friend just raised a red flag. Hachiman was smarter than Shinku and yet, the idiot really thought that Kaori likes him. He should've seen through the façade of Kaori and yet, he didn't.

"He would be really screwed if he really does confess to...that girl."

* * *

**_About a half an hour after school ended,_**

It was time.

School ended half an hour ago and the shades and hues of orange from the setting sun can be seen. Shinku was waiting at the gates, getting a bit tired from all the standing while waiting for one guy. They usually walk home together since their houses were close to one another coincidently. However, today seemed a bit off. Hachiman was late, which is unusual considering the one who is always early is the dead fish-eyed boy. He let out a yawn and looks at the time on his watch. It is already pass half an hour and still, there was no sign of Hachiman appearing any soon. He could've texted Shinku, telling he had something urgent to do or something. But Shinku checked the mail on his phone and seen there was none.

He just stood there, waiting with his back on the gate of the entrance when suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. 'During the lunch…! The fool is really going to do it!'

With no time to lose, he bolted straight towards their class, passing through some people who are on their way back, going through the shoe lockers and turn left. He climbed up the stairs continuously until he reached the second floor and head right. Shinku went through hallways and corridors, going into another building before arriving at their class only to see the scene about to unfold in front of him.

"Please go out with me!"

He was too late.

Laid before his eyes was Hachiman bowing down before a girl with his hands reaching out. The brunette, Orimoto Kaori, was backing away with a slight disgust in her eyes - Shinku could see it - and avoided any eye contact with Hachiman. Hachiman's middle school life might as well ends here. Shinku can only witness the scene, feeling all helpless and hopeless to fix the current the situation. There is nothing that could be done to improve this, it's impossible.

"Pfft!"

"Did you heard what this creep said?"

"Yeah, I know right? Asking Kaori out...hahahaha!"

Shinku blinked before turning his head at the direction where the voice was coming from. He can see two girls and one boy on the other door, peeking in through the small gap and giggled at Hachiman's confession. These guys made fun of him, they didn't feel any pity. Therefore, they are going to spread what had happened between Hachiman and Kaori throughout the school. Shinku's mood gleamed in delight and he smiled gleefully, he isn't helpless or hopeless. He _can_ fix the situation and not make things worse for his only "friend".

He breathes in and out, cracking his knuckles and his neck and psyche himself up. "Oi, you guys..."

He put on a really pissed look on his face and purposely stomped his way towards the three students, proceeded to be careful for the two people inside to not hear it. They all noticed this and felt really annoyed, thinking that a knight in shining armor or a moral man is coming and lecture them about eavesdropping. But there were wrong, really wrong. Once they turned their heads at the person who called them, their blood run cold and their heart stopped pumping for a half of a second.

The red hair,

The pissed-off look,

The angry posture of the body,

The intimidating aura that pressures them,

It was the infamous "Blood Devil" and he is approaching them fast and doesn't seemed too happy.

They all shrink once Shinku stood before them. "What happened here..." Shinku started, getting them to gulp in fright. "...never had happened, **ever**. Understand?"

They nodded, "Y-Yes…" They whispered together but it was not clear.

"I can't hear you. **Understood**?" Shinku's figure shadowed over them, the intimidation worked perfectly well.

"Yes, we understand!" They all whispered loudly.

Shinku gave a devil smile. "Good." He then glared at them with every ill intent he could put into. "If I hear some rumors flying around about what happened here...I'm sure you know whom to blame for that, now won't you?" They gulped once more nodded. "I'm not going to just leave a few broken bones, I'll add better "treatments" to it..."

They were afraid but the two girls had something in their mind. He could see doubts in the two girls' eyes and faces. They thought he wouldn't hit girls just because they're, well, girls and he is a boy. However, Shinku was not a sexist. He has something in his arsenal called "Gender Equality". He would treat males and females all the same because they're humans. Nothing more, nothing less. He could use one thing against them that would wipe those doubts off their mind.

"You do know what had happened to Karasawa Akari and Hasegawa Kodachi, right?" He asked specifically the girls with seemingly zero expression. "The "Cruel Queen" and the "Iron Maiden"?"

And that just about to wraps it up. The girls were horrified, this man doesn't hold back in fighting someone - not even girls. The two aforementioned third-year girls are known for their crazy strengths, as well as their attitude and aggressiveness towards everyone including the teachers. They were the student body's greatest fear and they were like tyrant rulers. However, just last year, the two were sent straight into the hospital because they challenged a certain newcomer. They got the "Blood Devil" to fight them both. Inevitably, they had what's coming for them and their reign in the school was over like a snap from a merciless extraterrestrial being **[1]**.

The girls shrunk even more and became terrified at what the red-head could and would do. The "Blood Devil" was like an apathetic devil to them and they have no options other than to agree. They comply with the agreement and had their lips sealed by Shinku. He couldn't even get gladder than he is already. While Hachiman may lament over his failure, as well as blaming himself for believing such stupid misunderstanding, he won't need to suffer from social collapse. These damned riajuus who caused this thing should just overload with retardation and explode and die **[2]**.

"Hmph, now that's more like it."

He silently thanked the chuuni for giving him that stupid nickname and his fame as a cruel delinquent. Shinku walked away, knowing his job here was done and he only has one more to do; waiting. Things was getting smooth and his plan was flawless.

Well, at least he thought it would be.

The three people looked at Shinku's disappearing figure in the distance, confused why he threatened them. It was so unlike the "Blood Devil" to do things like this unless...

"Hey..." The two girls looked at the boy as he called them. "You don't think he's...you know-"

"Interested in Kaori?" A girl cuts him off, but he nodded. "That might be the case. I think he wanted to be the first to confess to Kaori since she never had anyone confess to her beside this creep." She pointed at the dead fish-eyed loner inside the classroom. "Don't forget to mention; Nakamura-kun as the leader her fan club and that guy in the Student Council, Tamanawa or something."

"Well, it's not bad of a pairing right?" The other girl said, grinning ear to ear. "I mean, "The Bad Boy and the Cheerful Girl", kinda have a nice ring to it, you know?"

The other two nodded in agreement, seeing the same thing. The all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They have their lips sealed for sure, but there would be a new and a _very interesting_ topic to start gossiping about especially since it's about the "Blood Devil". This will become the number one thing to talk about in the school.

And so, yet another ridiculous rumor began to spread around...

* * *

**_A few minutes passed,_**

Hachiman left the class feeling really dejected and self-loathing. He shouldn't have confessed to Kaori, he should've seen for what she is and not the shell, he should've realized what she was doing towards him...he should've listened to Shinku. Damn, did he want to hit himself for being such an idiot! He continued walking and opened up his cellphone, seeing Shinku's contact number. He wanted to text him but after what he did to the red-head, ignoring his warnings and act like a total douche, how could he? School ended almost an hour ago and Shinku would've left already.

It's just who he is.

He arrived at the shoe lockers, putting on his outdoor shoes and proceeded to placed back the indoor ones. He sighed and continue his journey home. The sun was still setting, the sky had a mix of blue, bits of purple and orange on it. The orange light was blocking his sight a bit as he walked towards the school entrance gate. However, a shadowy figure blocked said light, getting the dead fish-eyed loner to lift his head up a bit to see the familiar red-head.

"Yo." Shinku greeted with a smile. "Took you long enough."

Hachiman reminded himself; he shouldn't have doubted the red-head.

* * *

They were both walking home quietly, none had made any attempts to make a conversation. Hachiman, because he didn't know what to say after what had happened and Shinku, who doesn't bother since it's up to Hachiman to strike a conversation here. The fault _was_ mostly on Hachiman. But partially, the fault was on Shinku too for not being persistent enough in changing Hachiman's mind about the confession. But the red-head couldn't bring himself to explode in anger at the only "friend" he got. Plus, he promised himself that he would fix the hot-headedness of himself.

Hachiman opened his mouth, but closing it with a bite on the lower lips. He couldn't find any courage to utter any words. Shinku saw this and in his mind, he encouraged the loner to gather that bravery, get the balls and man up. After a long silence, Hachiman finally decided to take the Buster Sword and use Braver **[3]**. Shinku focus his eyes on the guy, preparing his ears to not miss every single words Hachiman about to say.

"...h-haroo?"

And yet, it failed.

Shinku stared at Hachiman with a dumbfounded face, both immediately stopping their tracks at what Hachiman just said. "Hng...pfft!" The red-head bent his body forward, his hands holding his belly as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Hahahahahahaha!" But, he couldn't so he burst into loud laugh. "W-What the hell was that!? Ha, hahahahahaha!"

"H-Hehe." Hachiman also laughs for a bit, but nervously.

"Ahaha…hah!" The red-head continue to laugh joyfully for a few seconds before it soon died down. "You were trying to say "**_hello_**" weren't ya?" He said, pronouncing the word in a proper English making the loner to look at him with his eye brows raised in surprise. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good at speaking English, that's only something I could at least do other than kick someone's asses." The red-head shrugged and changed the topic. "So, what's on your mind, **_Hachi-boi_**? Come on, lay it on me."

"..." Hachiman didn't speak at first, he looks down and seemed to have guilt written on his face. "Sorry..."

"Hm? For what?" Shinku asked, Hachiman tried to reply but the red-head beat him to it. "Being a jerk and ignoring what I said during lunch?" Hachiman reluctantly nodded. "Nah, it's okay. I forgive you long time ago." He smiled, Hachiman blinked in confusion. "So, did you really confessed to her?"

"I-I..." Shinku didn't want to remind Hachiman of that, but he has to. "I did..."

"And? How did it go?" Shinku pressed on, knowing full well this will change him forever.

"You were right." Hachiman sighed. "She was just being nice, that is all. She's a Nice Girl..."

"Right? Told you." Shinku said with his eyes closed and his shoulder shrug, seemingly calm and different than his usual short-tempered self. "So what's you next plan, Hikigaya?"

He stared Shinku with determination in his eyes, he could see it. "I'm aiming for Sobu." Hachiman then continue to walk forward, Shinku following.

"Wait," Shinku blinked, "Sobu? As in, Sobu High? That prestigious school?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Huh, for a second I really thought you would stay in Kaihin Sougou and prove yourself to _her_, then get on with some foreign transfer student." Shinku muttered quiet enough for Hachiman to not fully get it **[4]**.

"What?" Hachiman asked but Shinku waved his hands off.

"Nothing." The red-head replied before thinking what he feels about Hachiman's plan is. "But damn." Shinku chuckled. "That's one heck of a plan, Hikigaya. A pretty good one at that."

"You think so too?" Shinku nodded. "What about you?"

"I think I'll do the same." Shinku replied. "I should also change. All this delinquent stuff and me beating around like some Yakuza, I think I'm done with it. I have a very important thing to do once I'm in high school, and a reminder of me being the "Blood Devil" isn't going to help me." The red-head simply smile as a small boy came into his mind. "Screw Kaihin Sougou High School, a lot of the guys from our middle school are going there. I'm just gonna also aim for Sobu High."

"Well, it won't be easy you know..." Hachiman said to him, causing him to wince. "With all the entrance exams and stuff."

"I know." He let out a long sigh. "I guess, for once, I should really study. Hah, goddamnit."

Sobu High is by no means a normal school, it is a school for those who have the smarts and the determination. Fortunately, Hachiman has those. Unfortunately, Shinku doesn't have those. The red-head had heard of it from one of his senior mentioning how hard the entrance exam is. He was never a fan of learning or studying. In fact, it was the opposite of it. He hated it, at least hated learning something he doesn't want to. But now, he has to do it. For the sake of himself and his family.

He sighed once more. "**_This is going to be an absolute royal pain in the ass._**"

* * *

**End of the Chapter:**

**"The Nice Girl's Impact"**

* * *

**References:**

**[1] Who doesn't love Thanos, who had become meme of todays? He can destroy half of the remaining creatures of the universe away with a simple snap of the fingers.**

**[2] Maximbady, an African guy on YouTube. His channel is a commentary channel. I like the way he always says "Overload with (something) and explode and die". Totally recommend to watch and subscribe to this guy, he's very funny. It's really worth it.**

**[3] A clear reference to Final Fantasy's Cloud Strife. I remembered playing him in dissidia, the PSP ones. Buster Sword is the giant-ass blade he wielded and Braver is a skill I think was used in air? Or probably on ground, I don't know. I forgot.**

**[4] If you haven't read a certain fanfic, then you would be confused. I forgot what it was called but to sum it all up:**

**It is where basically Kaori accepted Hachiman's "confession" but for different reasons. She's like a gold digger inside this fanfic and Hachiman was the victim. Things happened and Hachiman decided to stay in Kaihin Sougou instead of Sobu to prove himself and met a foreign transfer student; Miura Yumiko. For people who likes HachiXYumi pairing and people who are open-minded about any straight pairings like me, I'd say give it a read. You won't know it's good or not until you read it. Though, heads up; Hachiman may seemed OoC there and Yumiko is really OoC. But well, it's kinda fun to read so whatever.**

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**The first chapter of "The Only Friend".**

**And this is the end of Middle School Hikigaya Hachiman and the start of the Monster of Logic Hikitani. Shinku's presence helped a lot in this event thanks to his fame as a certificate asshole who beats defective students around. He being around Hachiman also impacted the change, which is a good thing. **

**OoC Hachiman, good riddance! **

**Now, get the fuck away from here!**

**Next chapter, I probably use first-person perspective. In our favorite loner's perspective of course. Well, I'm gonna do both Hachiman and Shinku since both of them are the protagonists, and to avoid any OoCness which most would hate. So, look forward for Shinku's interaction with the cast of OreGairu, especially Miura Yumiko and the Yukinoshita sisters. Oh, boy. That is going to be the most fun to write, the younger one should be the best. **

**#GenderEquality**

**No, no OC pairing with one of the OreGairu cast. OC should be with OC. At least that's what I think for now. That's all I'm going to say.**

**What happened here? Well, for one; Hachiman confessed, there's nothing that can change that. I guess you could say it is inevitable since he's still naïve. However, Shinku helped him out by cutting off any rumor from spreading. But now without a cost. Hey, I'm kind but not THAT kind. A new rumor had spread and it is not a really good one to the red-head and some aforementioned unpleasant people. This would make a good situation where the red-head will have to comply.**

**Anyone who hate what Kaori did to Hachiman both in middle school and in high school during the double date, you should like what's going to happen next chapter. Highlight "hate what Kaori did" not Kaori. Well, I hate the canon one but some of the fanfics I've read with a pairing of KaoXHachi, I think it was pretty good. Yeah, I used to hate Kaori, but now I hate the canon one. Some Fanfic Kaori is likeable at the very least since the authors would make her different than she is in canon, which is a desperate bitch.**

**Also, for those who are confused with my character's way of calling Hachiman, I'll summarize it for ya: "Hikigaya" indicates his mood is normal (because calling him by his first name feels a bit weird, I don't know why). "Hachiman" is when he's serious, drop-dead serious with full intent on doing and saying things he thought is right. "Hachi-boi" or some other funny or stupid nicknames is when he plays around and not too serious during the time his mood is good.**

**Thanks again for reading and giving this fanfic a chance, it's my very first one. I wasn't sure at first but I'm glad some people like it. I was confused why the authors don't make fanfics with a guy having to befriend Hachiman and instead, mostly were female OCs that is interested in Hachiman. I thought it was a bad idea but I'm glad I took the courage to make this.**

**Well, that's it. Thanks for reading once more and hope you enjoy this chapter. Criticism is much appreciated, I would like to improve myself. **

**See ya guys around next time!**


End file.
